


Chocolate Scented Love

by PlutoConstellation



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Chocolate, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai Is Bad At Feelings, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lea Makes an Entrance, Love Letters, M/M, Mentioned Yoon Yeji, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Penguins, Plushies, Popular Choi Soobin, Rabbits, Shy Huening Kai, Slice of Life, Soobin and Taehyun are Best Friends, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, Valentine's Day, Whipped Choi Soobin, Wingman Choi Beomgyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoConstellation/pseuds/PlutoConstellation
Summary: It's Valentines Day. If only Hueningkai was brave enough to confess to his crush. But maybe his friend Beomgyu could assist the shy teen.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Chocolate Scented Love

When Hueningkai woke up that morning, he had butterflies in his stomach. And not the nice kind. They were the kind that had giant teeth and wanted to rip you apart from the inside. 

Today was Valentine's Day. AKA the day where Hueningkai might just get his heart broken. 

He has been planning for at least two months now on how to confess to his crush, Choi Soobin.

Choi Soobin was boyfriend material period! His lips were kissable, his eyes were always bright and seemed to be smiling. His laughter always made Hueningkai’s day better. 

Oh, don’t get him started on how handsome he was. Soobin was probably the only person in his whole grade taller than Hueningkai (who was 6 ft).

His hair was beautiful and had an orange hue to it, like autumn leaves. His eyes were dark and kind. His face was like it was crafted by the Greek gods themselves (probably the only nice thing they would ever do).

Hueningkai crawled out of bed and dragged himself to his dresser.

”Now what shall I wear today? Bland uniform #1 or bland uniform #2?” Hueningkai blinked his eyes slowly at the two uniforms. They were both the same, white dress shirt, blue pants, and a blue sweater vest with the school’s logo on it.

He just chose one and got dressed quickly. 

On his dresser was the letter to Soobin. 

The pink envelope was decorated with beautiful floral designs on the outside. The inside of the envelope was just white. Then, there was the letter. It was white, with a lot of handwriting on it. The long note to Soobin. 

Hueningkai opened a drawer and took out a pink ribbon, a gift from his sister Lea. Quote her ‘To add color to your uniform Kai’. Speaking of sisters... Hueningkai needed something from his older sister before heading off to Hell.

He grabbed his backpack and the letter to Soobin and knocked on Lea’s door.

”Lea-noona? Can I come in?” Hueningkai could hear Lea on the other side of the door getting out of bed and opening it.

Her bed head was worse than his.

”Kai what is it?” she asked through a yawn. Hueningkai shuffled his feet.

”Noona, Do you still have that chocolate scented oil?” he asked.

Lea’s eyes widened. “Oh you mean the one Yeji gave me for my birthday? Here, let me get it.” She went back into her room and shuffled around in her drawers and took out a glass oil. She passed it to Hueningkai. Lea’s eyes averted to the letter in his hand.

She smiled fondly at her brother. “Finally going to confess to that Soobin boy you’ve been talking about for months now?” she asked with curiosity. Hueningkai nodded as he added a few drops to the envelope.

”Yah. Soobin loves chocolate. So I decided to scent it like that.” Lea looked at Hueningkai’s hair and scoffed.

”You are _ not  _ going to confess to him with that kind of messy hair are you?” Hueningkai ruffled his hair a little.

”Well I mean...” Lea looked at her clock and smiled evilly. She went back in and got her curling iron. 

Hueningkai squeaked in terror. “Please don’t!” he cried out.

”C’mon you wanna look at least decent. Besides, you look adorable with curly hair.”

“Why does your hair look like someone shoved a curling iron in it?” Hueningkai’s friend Yeonjun asked once he got to school. Hueningkai sighed.

”That’s because it was. Lea said I should look nice if I’m to confess to Soobin today...” Hueningkai's other friend, Beomgyu was walking up to him now, a large smile on his face. He's been rotting the longest for Hueningkai to confess to 

"Personally, I think you look adorable!" he said with a smile. He grabbed Yeonjun's hand. "This guy over here just didn't get enough sleep last night!" Yeonjun glared at Beomgyu.

"Of course I got enough sleep last night- OOF!" Beomgyu had jabbed Yeonjun in the arm. 

"Yeonjun, we want to make him feel better. Remember what day it is?"

"The day couples are hornier than usual?" That comment almost gave Yeonjun another jab to the arm. Hueningkai looked down at the ground. The letter was still in his hand, smelling of chocolate. Beomgyu put his hand on Hueningkai's shoulder.

"Don't worry Kai, unlike this idiot I'll help you win the heart of Choi Soobin!" Hueningkai smiled and thanked his friend. Yeonjun was the one to speak first.

"So if we're helping Kai get Soobin, how the hell are we going to start?" Beomgyu smiled, a big wide shit-eating smile. Yeonjun and Hueningkai knew that smile too well. That was the plotting smile of Choi Beomgyu. 

"Now Kai, let us hear  _ your  _ plan for this," Beomgyu said on the way to class. Yeonjun had left their side and went to his classes. Hueningkai looked at the envelope in his hand, which was sealed with a heart sticker. 

"Well. I was thinking of just putting the letter in his locker, and then wait on Monday for him to get back to me." Beomgyu let out a disappointed sigh and gave himself a face palm. He mumbled something under his breath, probably something about the locker plan.

"Well then Mr. Wingman, what's your idea?" Hueningkai asked, crossing his arms.

"What idea?" a voice asked. Hueningkai turned around to see—Soobin. He was standing right there, right in front of Hueningkai. His heart was about to explode. Hueningkai could feel himself heating up. He fiddled with his ribbon and looked down at the ground shyly.

"H-Hi," he said in a meek tone. Soobin smiled at him. That cute, goofy smile that made Hueningkai's soul ascend to Heaven. His soul was probably heading there right now.

"You're Hueningkai, right?"  _ HOLY FUCK HE KNOWS MY NAME!!  _ Hueningkai could scream right now. He was absolutely speechless. Hueningkai stood there in awe. Soobin looked at Beomgyu in confusion.

"Is, is he okay?" he asked. Beomgyu chuckled.

"Oh don't worry he is. So um, Hueningkai was wondering if you would meet him at that one tree during lunch," Beomgyu offered, putting his arm around Hueningkai's shoulders.

"You mean the one that looks really pretty in the spring?" Beomgyu snapped his fingers and pointed a finger gun at Soobin. 

"You got it!" Soobin smiled, his eyes averting to Hueningkai, who was about to explode.

"So, Hueningkai, I'll see you at lunch?" Hueningkai nodded his head quickly. Soobin waved and went off to his class. Hueningkai let out a large breath. His eyes met Beomgyu's, and he glared at him. Beomgyu just shrugged.

"This could help get over your shyness." Hueningkai just sighed.

"Lets just go to class."

Soobin was sitting in class with his friend Taehyun, contemplating life. He looked at the plush rabbit and penguin in front of him. The gifts he got for Hueningkai. When he saw him today in the hallway, he looked so stunning. His dark brown hair was extremely curly and seemed so soft. Soobin had to resist the urge to reach out and touch his hair. 

Oh sweet, adorable Hueningkai. With his little mole on his neck and the way he smiles shyly. His skin looks so soft. Everything about him looks so soft. And how he was wearing that pink ribbon with his uniform, now that was adorable!

A hand waved in front of his face. "Hello? Earth to Soobin!" Soobin was taken out of his fantasies to see Taehyun playing with the plush rabbit and penguin, making them act like they're kissing. Soobin snatched them away and held them close.

"What were you doing?" Soobin questioned. Taehyun sat down next to him and pointed at the plushies.

"The rabbit is you," he said touching its nose. He carefully took the penguin and made it peck Soobin's cheek. "And clearly the penguin is Hueningkai." Soobin's face started to flush. He took the penguin from Taehyun again.

"Please stop. I'm already nervous about meeting him at lunch." Taehyun patted Soobin on the head.

"Don't be, I honestly do think he will like you back," Taehyun reassured him. Soobin smiled, his eyes getting a little watery. 

"You're a good friend Hyunnie."

Taehyun chuckled. "I know, I know." While they were talking, one of their female classmates walked up to them.

"Um, hi Soobin," she said shyly. She was cute, but Soobin already had his heart set on someone.

"Hi," he said in the nicest way possible. The girl was looking at the plushies now. She looked like a moth when it saw a lamp. All wide eyed and only wanting that.

"So, who's the special someone?" she asked, smiling to herself. Soobin had a feeling she was hoping the plushies were for her. Soobin held the penguin plush close to him. He stroked the little blue scarf it was wearing.

"It's a secret." The girl grunted and left to go back to her seat. Soobin leaned back.

He looked at Taehyun. "Believe it or not that was the 4th girl who asked me who the gift was for while hinting that they wanted it. I mean who wouldn't want two plushies from Choi Soobin? One of the 'hottest' boys in this school, every girls word is not mine." 

Taehyun patted him on the back. "Don't worry. You only have to deal with this till lunch," he pointed out.

Soobin groaned and slammed his face on the desk.

It was almost lunchtime. No one bothered to ask Hueningkai why he had a letter smelling of chocolates and who was it for. No one ever does. Hueningkai, the shy quiet boy no one gives a shit about. But Soobin agreed to meet him during lunch. Maybe it was just a con and Soobin was going to mock him for having a silly crush on a boy with so much attention.

Hueningkai's history class has just been released from lunch. Looks like the moment of truth has arrived. Beomgyu and Yeonjun had escorted Hueningkai to the tree. He just wanted to stay at his desk and try again next year. 

"Kai if you don't do it today he might've already gotten a girlfriend by next Valentines Day now move your ass and spill out your heart!" Yeonjun told him.

"Wow, that was strangely heartwarming and cruel." Yeonjun smiled a rare smile.

"That's me." Yeonjun and Beomgyu pushed Hueningkai in the direction of the tree. "GO GET HIM TIGER!" Beomgyu yelled out. Hueningkai breathed in then out. He could do this. It's just giving Soobin a letter then waiting for what he'll say.  _ I feel actually confident for once. I can do this!  _ He saw Soobin, sitting on the bench under the bare tree. Hueningkai was about to approach him when... he saw a girl sitting next to him. 

On Soobin's lap were two plushies. Soobin and the girl were talking to each other. It was hopeless. Soobin didn't love him.

Hueningkai stepped back and started weeping. His ears began ringing, everything became white noise. He couldn't believe this. All the time he took to prepare for this moment, wasted. Hueningkai dropped the letter and ran inside. He could feel the tears dripping onto his sweater vest. Hueningkai ran to his locker and leaned against it.

He was now brushing away tears, crying hysterically. He slumped down to the ground and curled up in a ball. He just wanted to be left alone. Valentines Day was just a day for losers like him to have his heart broken and ripped out of his chest. 

"Maybe..." he cried through tears. "Maybe I'll never find love..."

Soobin was busy brushing off the girl from his first class. "I told you, these are for a guy named Hueningkai! So please leave me alone." The girl looked to the building. 

"You mean the guy crying?" Soobin looked in the same direction the girl was looking. Hueningkai was standing there, a letter in his hand. He looked, horrified. Tears were pouring down his face. He dropped his letter and ran inside.

"WAIT! HUENINGKAI!" Soobin grabbed the plushies and his backpack and ran after Hueningkai. Outside the door was a guy with piercings and blue hair and a shorter guy with blonde hair. They did not look too happy. 

Piercings spoke. "What the hell just happened?" he growled. 

"It was a misunderstanding I swear!" he said gulping. Piercings looks like he was about to punch him but Blondie intervened. 

"Yeonjun, look at his eyes! He isn't lying. He genuinely looks hurt," Blondie said in a soft tone. The guy Yeonjun rolled his eyes. Blondie nodded at him.

"Go find Kai, he needs you."

"Beomgyu!" 

"Junnie," Beomgyu said in a calm yet angry tone. Yeonjun sighed and pointed to the letter on the ground.

"At least pick it up before someone steps on it, Hueningkai spent a lot of time working on that letter." Soobin bent down and picked up the letter. It was pink, with pretty designs on it. The envelope was sealed with a heart sticker. And it had a strange scent. Beomgyu smiled.

"Hueningkai found out you liked chocolate, so, he scented the envelope like that."

Soobin felt his heart leap. This was a sign that Hueningkai actually liked him.

"Now go find him before he cries his eyeballs out!" Yeonjun shouted. 

"Oh right!" Soobin grasped the envelope and plushies and ran inside to find Hueningkai.

"HE MIGHT BE NEAR HIS LOCKER NEXT TO MRS. MOON'S ROOM!" Soobin heard Beomgyu shout to him. Soobin didn't have time to thank him. He had to get to him.

Hueningkai sat on the ground in front of his locker, crying. There is nothing left for him. No hope, no nothing. Just loneliness and anguish. He wept and wept, tuning out the world. Until a hand gently stroked his hair.

"Leave me alone Beomgyu, just leave me here to suffer!"

"Honestly, that's kind of mean considering you wrote a full page of how much you want to give me kisses and cuddles," a voice responded. Hueningkai looked up and through his tear-blurred eyes, he saw Soobin. He wiped away a tear.

"What do you want? To brag to me about that chick you were with?" Soobin sat down next to him. In his hand was the letter. It was now in its original form. Hueningkai can make out some of the writing. Soobin fiddled with the letter. He was making eye contact with him. Hueningkai couldn't get over how handsome he was.

"Actual, I wanted to thank you for the letter," Soobin smiled. Hueningkai wiped away another tear, but began crying again. Soobin's eyes widened and he reached into his backpack to pull something out. Something soft pressed against Hueningkai's nose. 

He opened his eyes to see a small, stuffed penguin. Hueningkai took it gently from Soobin's hands and hugged it. Soobin took something else out of his backpack and showed it to Hueningkai. 

"Hello," he said in a high-pitched voice. "My name is Angel! Angel would like to say sorry to the beautiful and adorable Hueningkai for making him cry." Soobin moved the rabbit plush away from his face, his eyes on Hueningkai.

"Could Soobin say sorry for making it seem like Hueningkai didn't mean anything to him?" he said in his normal voice. Hueningkai took the rabbit plush from Soobin and hugged it too. Soobin reached out a hand and dried Hueningkai's tears. 

"Do you really love me?" Hueningkai asked. He got his answer. Soobin cupped Hueningkai's cheeks in his hands, and pulled his face towards his. Their lips met. Soobin's lips were so soft and warm. Soobin's touch was soft. Hueningkai returned the kiss. He didn't want this moment to end.

Soobin stopped and looked at Hueningkai lovingly. "Can I call you Hyuka?" 

"Only if I can call you Binnie."

"I love you Hyuka."

"I love you Binnie."

**Author's Note:**

> I originally thought this was something I would write between other projects but um... I may have gotten addicted to writing this story. Anyways this is my first one-shot I hope you liked it and probably after I finish at least Disappearing Act I'll write a coffee shop AU ;)
> 
> Edit: Hello everyone I've been thinking that maybe I could expand on this one a bit more, with how Binkai met and fell in love with each other, also more Lea because she's awesome and I love her


End file.
